A different life
by Can't Believe I'm Not Dead Yet
Summary: What if Ciel had chosen to act sooner to arrest the Noah's ark circus? With the queen giving final judgment Ciel must take the surviving 7 and put them to work at his mansion, but what use are people that having missing limbs? They have one month to prove they're useful or they will suffer the same fate as their 'farther' Will they do it or will they be sentenced to death?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I changed the circus characters ages and heights drastically to be younger so they fit perfectly for the story idea sorry about that. I also changed some other things, like Joker's arm but you'll find out about that later on.

Edit: I forgot to add Doll's age in further down so that had now been added, some of the ages have also been changed. I also put the rest of the speech in bold and tried to sort some of the errors outs

Edit 2: I've changed the Age of Joker, Snake and Dagger again. I needed to do I've almost tried to sort out some more of the errors the second Chapter is on the way, but my muse for this story died. It is back now so I will continue writing this.

* * *

**" Sebastian I order you to arrest them all." **Ciel said as he sat in his study looking at the slightly worn poster of the Noah's ark circus. **"Take Finny, Mei-rin and Bard and arrest them. I want Joker, Dagger, Beast, Doll and Snake to be presented in front of the queen and she can decide what to do with them." **Ciel continued.

**" Of corse my lord." **Sebastian said. **" I shall make preparations and leave right away." **He said bowing and leaving the room. He quickly walked over to where he kept his and Ciel's many costumes and picked out the appropriate ones. **" Finny, Bard, Mei-rin." **Sebastian called out to the servants in seconds they was in front of him**." You are to ge changed into these. Meet me by the carriage in approximately five minuets." **He said handing the clothes over to the servants.

**" Yes, Sir." **All three of them said before charging of to get changed. Sebastian himself quickly got changed before getting the carriage ready to leave. In exactly four minuets and thirty seconds everyone was on the carriage and ready to leave. It took them almost five hours to get to the circus due to the heavy traffic in London. When they got there a show was underway and they was forced to stay out side until it was over sending them almost three hours behind schedule.

_' Damn this is taking to long. My master will be furious.' _Sebastian thought. He remembered getting the orders he was to take them back to Ciel's mansion so he could get the proof he needed before having the queen decided what to do with them in a weeks time. Knowing if he didn't act soon he wouldn't be able to get there for his young master Sebastian decided just to go in and arrest them. He could tell by the music and the crowd cheering they was taking their last bow, now was the perfect time.

**" Finny, Mei-rin, Bardroy are you ready to go in and 'arrest' them. The time has come." **Sebastian said**." Mei-rin go to your chosen spot on the roof incase they try to run. Finny take the back entrance and Bardroy you take the emergency entrance. I'll go in the front entrance." **Sebastian said. Standing up straight, he dusted his clothes and waited for the others to get ready to go in. He gave the signal and they all moved in.

**" Put you're hands up You're under arrest for the kidnapping of thirty kids." **Sebastian shouted entering the door. He watched as everyone huddled behind Joker. **" Everyone move away from each other, don't try to escape we have a sniper on the premises. Ringleader step forwards and surrender." **

**" Joker, what now?" **Beast asked him. The look he gave her was one of pain.

**" There's nothin' we can do Beast." **He said softly. That's when Beast saw it, that look. It wasn't the look of a fully grown man that he pretended to be, it was a look of a lost child needing to be guided in the world. He moved forwards until he stood directly in front of Sebastian. He smiled, that fake one he used when he was forced to use the kids by his farther in an act. "**Okay, ye got us. Wha' now, eh? Ye gonna take us to our execution?" **He asked trying to keep his voice loudly and jokey to keep the others calm. Slipping his jacket on properly instead of using it like a cape.

**" Yes in fact I am." **Sebastian said keeping his face straight.

**" Well 'ere I am then. 'ake us to our punishmen' groun's then." **Joker said turning around so Sebastian could tie his arms behind his back. **" Be good guys an' jus' le' 'em do it. It'll be easier tha' way**." Joker told his group of friends. They all smiled back him a nodded standing with their arms behind their backs so they could be tied.

**" Bard, Finny." **Sebastian called. **" Take them to the carriage."** Sebastian ordered them, they nodded. Bard Grabbed Joker by the back of his colar and forced him forwards faster than he was walking, making him almost trip.

**" Hey, ya can't do tha' to him! Not wiv me arou'!" **Dagger shouted.

**" I can and I will! Regardless of who's around! you're all bloody criminals so no one's gonna care" **Bard shouted back forceing Joker forwards once again as if to prove his point.

**" It's fine Dags, it'll be fine." **Joker said standing to his full height again, making him about 5 '5. Sebastian always though Joker was taller, he looked down to see he wasn't wearing his heels. As they walked towards the carriage Peter and Wendy started crying wanting to move closer to someone, but clearly knowing they couldn't from where they was stood in front of Finny. Sebastian opened the back of the carriage. It was much like Ciel's personal carriage but with nothing inside and opening at the back instead of the sides. Everyone was forced in.

**" Sebastian, please can ye please remove the rope whilst we're in the carriage. So I can comfort, the youn' 'nes." **Joker asked hopping he'd do that. Sebastian sighed loudly.

**" Fine but they get put back on when we get to the manor." **He said slipping the rope off, clearly being around humans was making him soft. Joker smiled gratefully. Sebastian braced himself to run after the ringleader, or to move out of Mei-rin's bullets if Joker trying to hit him but instead he heard the carriage creek as Joker got in the back with the rest of them. He was shocked to say the least. Joker got in but instead of moving so he was comfortable he pulled Wendy and Peter to sit on his lap. Dagger and Beast moved to his left side cuddling close to him and Snake to his Right. Sebastian closed the door. He knew Joker would untie them all and they'd probably try to escape once he did. He heard them all shuffling about and the rope hitting the floor.

He turned around and give the other three orders to destroy the circus. They was quickly done and the trainees and witnesses killed..

To Sebastian's surprise when he was letting the out to go to the out-house they was near they had all tied their hands back behind their backs. Joker turned around so Bard could retie his.

Joker could feel the rope digging into his skin but said nothing if he did he's only cause an argument. He felt it cut through his wrist but ignored it. Once everyone had been to the toilet Sebastian untied their wrists and they all climbed back in. It was humorous seeing how lose they had tied the rope, if they had wanted they could have just slipped out of them, yet they didn't did this mean they knew it was over and it was pointless running. He almost gasped at the cut now on Joker's wrist for where Bard had tied it slightly to tight. He shook his head and allowed him to climb back in. The next time he would be opening the doors would be to let them into the Phantomhive home.

It was a slow journey, Sebastian didn't want to go to fast and jerk the back carriage too much due to that many people being in it. When he opened the carriage doors to glet them into the mansion it was late at night. He opened the back of the carriage, Wendy and Peter was in the far right corner with Joker's jacket covering them, Beast, Snake and Dagger was laid sprawled out on the left side of the carriage. He couldn't see Joker thinking he'd escaped he opened the right side door only to find he was a sleep leant against the wall, curled up in a ball, practically leaning on the door. Sebastian had expected him to fall out but he didn't. Deciding that they was all deep enough asleep that they shouldn't wake up anytime soon he shut the door and went into see his young master.

**" Ah, my lord, we have returned the prisoners are asleep at the minuet but I can wake them up if you wish." **Sebastian told his master.

**" Wake them up and get them in here. Also I hope the circus was destroyed. And everyone who witnessed the last show."** Ciel barked clearly angry with lack of sleep.

**"Of corse my young master. Yes everything and everyone who witnessed it was killed." **Sebastian said bowing. He returned to the carriage, he could hear them talking.

**" Joker you can't be serious." **Beast gasped.

**" A' Leas' 'one of us are gonna be exicu'ed to death. 'tain't gonna be 'one of ye's. I'm thy ring leader I know how to ge' ye ou' well at leas' so ye tain't all dead." **Joker replied.

**" But Joker..." **Peter and Wendy begged.

**" You sure yer ready fer one more battle scare. 'Cause we ain't gonna le' ya die so easily. Bu' one of us is gonna ge' hur'." **Dagger said. Peter and Wendy burst in to tears.

**" We don't want to lose Joker." **They wailed.

**" Shh, hey look here." **Joker said to them pulling them closer to him. **" Look into me eyes. Ye remember that feelin' of saf'ey and clamness when we first me', righ'?." **Joker asked them, Peter sniffled.

**"Yeah the feelin' ov havin' a future and the feelin' od bein' alive." **He snuffled out.

**" Yeah, tha'. So look into me eyes and never forge' tha' cause tha's thy only feelin' you're goin' to be feelin' for a while. It's gone on fo' to long, Look at us. 'ere yeah, an' remember wha' it used to be like when we firs' met. " **Joker said. Watching as the smiles on the seven-years-olds grew bigger and bigger.

**" This is it. Is it worth defending though' Jo'er?" **Dagger asked.

**" Yeah it's worth fightin' for. You're love for Beast. The fac' that we can be better, it's all worth figh'in' for. Even if one of us has to die to keep it safe. I'm not gonna surrender jus' cause some little spoilt brat caught us. He don' know thy first thin' abou' work, or family. He's jus' a stuck up little boy who needs to be knocked of his high 'orse so I'm no' scared abou' him. Though' I'm sligh'ly worried abou' the queen." **Joker confessed. **" There's one thin' we go' tha' they don'. We know who we are. We know where criminals and wha' we did was bad bu' we did it to keep each other safe. We're still worth tha' figh'." **

Sebastian pulled the door of the carriage open. One by one they climbed out and had their wrists re-tied. It was like they was trained. No they was just following Joker's orders. Joker was the trained and tamed dog. When Joker was there they just seemed to do what he wanted them to do. They walked into the building with no complaint and stood in one long line in front of the stairs where Ciel was stood at the top. Joker whistled looking around.

**" Ye live in a pretty big house, ye do Smile." **Joker said mockingly. **" I can see why ye didn' like our ten's and circus bu' they was our home, and ye burn' 'em to thy ground."**

**" Be silent. Amer passant such as yourself should not be talking to me in that manner or to me directly." **Ciel snapped.

**"O' corse, I shouldn'. Sorry abou' tha'. Sometimes I forge' to wa'ch me manners, especially with some'ne who once lived with us."** Joker bit back. **" Meh, you won' kill me. No' if you's wanna know where the children are. 'Cause thy others won' tell you if I'm injured or dead. In fact I thin' I migh' take ye there in thy mornin'. No' tonigh' though too much stress for 'ee little 'nes." **Joker said know what he had just said sealed his fate entirely.

**" Fine I will let you go tonight on your own. Me and Sebastian will be there in the morning to re-arrest you, and who ever works above you and to take to the queen for her judgment**." Ciel snapped. Joker looked up. That wasn't what he expected but it would work. Sebastian herded them all back out to the stables where they would be staying in a stall that had been cleaned for them to stay in.

"** I will bring you all breakfast out in the morning if it is possible. The young master doesn't usually allow his prisoners food but due to having two children he might just let you. I will make sure at least the children get some food though."** Sebastian said. He quickly got a horse ready and allowed Joker out. **" I wish you good travels. Watch out for the wolves in the woods if you come across any just shoot them."** He said handing a gun to Joker once he was on the horse.

"** I'll be seeing ye all la'er then. Tha's if farther don't kill me firs'."** Joker said. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at the orange haired clown. He walked with him until the beginning of the woods which was where he stopped.

" **I can't go any further with you. So I wish you good luck and I will see you in the morning."** Sebastian said turning to talk the other way.

" **'ake care of 'em Black. Please. Farther will possibly kill me tomorrow an' if he does promise me ye'll take care of 'em. They'll be lost without someone to guide 'em."** Joker said. Sebastian looked at the clearly pained man.

**" I give you my word."** Sebastian said. He heard Joker make the horse go into a gallop and was soon out of sight and hearing.

* * *

The next morning went quickly and they was soon out side 'farther's' mansion.

" **Let's hurry this up Sebastian. This place is discussing me."** Ciel barked.

" **Yes my lord."** Sebastian replied climbing out of the carriage before helping his young master out. They walked up to the large wooden doors but before they would knock the doors opened. Joker put on his fake smile and happy voice.

" **Welcome to our 'ome. It's no' a lot bu' it's where farther is. Please come in."** He said moving out-of-the-way and opening the door so they could enter. Once they was inside the door closed. **" Follow me, we have prepared a banquet for thy guests tonigh'."** He said. Ciel cringed at how fake he happiness sounded. He also noticed the orange hair man was limping badly. They followed Joker into the dinning room. His master or 'farther' as he called him, was already seated. Joker pulled out the chair for Ciel and bowed respectfully before doing the same for Sebastian. They sat around with the old bandaged man blabbing on for awhile as they was eating. Three maids walked out to clear their plates away before Joker, still looking rather depressed, and two small children walked out with desert. Joker walked up to Ciel and placed it in front of his with a look that said don't touch until you're told you can, the little boy walked up to Sebastian, placing his on the table in front of him and bowed respectfully before leaving. Joker stood and waited, for the little girl who nervously walked up to the old man. The 'farther' looked down at what was on the plate. Before scowling.

" **What is this!?"** He shouted. " **I didn't want strawberry cake!"** He reached to hit the little Girl but Joker reached out and pulled her out of harms way and forced her back through the door. " **Joker what is the meaning of this!? She needed to be punished."** He shouted. The smile on Joker's face left.

" **Sorry sir, bu' jus' like you requested I was thy one who made everythin' tonigh' they simply wan'ed to help with carrying thin's ou'. So she should no' of been hit."** Joker said almost to quietly to hear, eyes diverted to the floor.

" **Oh well prepare _that_ thing for us tonight."** The man ordered.

" **B-bu-but t-they a-ar-aren'**..." Joker stuttered only to be cut of.

" **Are you disobeying me again Joker? Would you rather me do _that_ thing tonight instead**?" The man asked.

" **N-no farther."** The curtain behind Joker opened and their was a small, personal circus clearly made for the children. Joker introduced them like he did at his normal circus. The first act was a small girl walking across the tightrope, she fell and blood splattered the floor. The old man started laughing like a maniac. Joker winced and looked away clearly pained by what was happening.** " F-for out seconds act. I'm sorry farther b-but I can't. They aren't trained, and they will all die."**

The man stopped laughing, and looked at the orange haired man. Not a word was spoken as he stood from he seat and walked towards the ring-leader. Even Ciel could see Joker was terrified, the fact that he was cowering back was enough, but if you were stupid enough not to notice that then the fact he was shaking so badly would have told even a monkey. The old man raised his cane and brought it down hard on to Joker's shoulder, causing his to yelp and try to move backwards. The old man threw Joker to the floor and proceeded to beat him. Ciel waited to see if Joker would fight back but after just laying there not moving for five minuets Ciel knew he wouldn't.

" **Sebastian I order you to arrest that man and get the children before burning this place to the ground."** Ciel said.

" **Yes my lord."** Sebastian replied. He walked over to the man grabbed his cane and snapped it. He forced the man to the floor before tying his hands together and dragging him out to the carriage specially brought over for him. He turned around to go get Joker and put him with his friends to his very much surprise. Ciel was helping the nearly unconscious orange haired man to the carriage.

Ciel looked up at Joker who was leaning heavily on him. He knew if he helped Sebastian the job would be done quicker and he hadn't told Sebastian to get the orange haired male anyway so he might as well do it.

**_' He doesn't look that much older than me. Three years at the most if that.'_** Ciel thought to himself. Joker was becoming much to heavy to move and was clearly losing consciousness very quickly. Just before he did though Sebastian walked up to them and move Joker so he was carrying him. Ciel looked behind him to see the place was already on fire.

**" Tie his hands up and put him in my carriage I can do without the criminal dying before we even get to the queen."** Ciel snapped, knowing it was a three-hour journey from here. Sebastian nodded and laid Joker in the back of the carriage before holding the door open for his young master. Ciel climbed in it was going to be a long journey.

They only had five minuets travelling time left when Joker regained consciousness . He sat up, only to have Ciel force him back down.

**" I wouldn't move if I was you. You took quiet a beating."** He stated pointlessly.

"** Why am I in'ere an' no' with thy others?"** Joker questioned. His head hurt and what ever they was in, the walls was spinning.

" **Because you passed out on us and I didn't want you to die. Now we are almost there when we get to the queen's palace you will all be cleaned up by Sebastian and you will all change into more excepted clothes then you will be presented to the queen and she shall decide what to do with you from there."** Ciel explained briefly. Joker nodded before sitting up. " **I though I told you not to move."** Ciel snapped.

**" Look kid. Ye know no'hin' abou' us. I've had beatin's like tha' before an' still had to ge' up an' work thy nex' day. I don' wan' ye sympathy I jus' wan' to go back to me friends, cause le's face it chances are we're all gonin' to be killed. So I wan' to see 'em again."** Joker snapped. He looked like he was in the pit of despair.

" **Tch, whatever. Joker how old are you? All of you from the circus**." Ciel asked.

" **Well Peter is 8 in two days time, an' Wendy is seven. Doll is fifth'een, Beast is eigh'een an' Me an' Dagz is six'een. Snake is eigh''een So we're all qui'e young. No' tha' it ma'ers, bu' why do ye ask?"** Joker replied softly.

**"No reason you just didn't look to be that old that's all."** Ciel replied. _' So he is only three years older than me, but he's still one of the oldest ones. That is actually quite sad.'_

" **Well now ye know it's 'cause I'm no' tha' old."** Joker answered. The carriage stopped moving and Sebastian help Ciel out of the carriage. Joker tried to get out without making a fuss, but his head had started hurting badly and his vision was swimming. Ciel sighed.

" **Sebastian help him out."** Ciel ordered.

" **Yes my lord."** Sebastian said as he picked Joker up and placed him on the floor. Soon enough everyone was out of the carriages and was marched up to the queen's castle. Beast and Dagger instantly took to either side of Joker to help him walk. Three guards were already waiting for them.

" **The mistress said to have three maid' and four butler's ready to wash them, but you seem to have eight prisoners."** One guard said.

" **Ah that would be because, Two of them will be staying in mine and my butler's custody until we speak to the queen to make sure we have at least two that I can get information out of."** Ciel replied.

" **Follow me then."** One of the other guards said. They followed quickly behind. Sebastian looked back to were Joker was being supported by Beast and Dagger, he appeared to be asleep but was still walking.

_' Is this just an act of was he really hit that hard.' _Sebastian thought. He recalled hearing the cane almost snap the first time he hit orange haired male._ ' One hit like that to his head, and he would surely be in this kind of state if not worse. Maybe he was hit that hard. I'm surprised his body hasn't gone into shock yet. Unless this is what his body does when it goes into shock.' _

Joker seemed to be to out of it for it to be an act. Stopping he walked over to Beast and Dagger and tipped Joker's head back. His eyes had a kind of glazed look to them.

" **'Ey wha' are ya doin' ta 'im?!"** Dagger snapped.

" **It appears he has gone into shock. I was just wondering if it was all just an act, but apparently not."** Sebastian replied before walking towards his young master. "** Ah master, is it okay if I take Joker to clean up? He seems to have gone into shock which is why he is so out of it."** Sebastian asked. Ciel thought had for a minuet.

" **No** **I want you to clean up Dagger and make sure he is presentable. I will do Joker. I know a thing or two about people when they go into shock so I'll help him."** Ciel replied.

**" Yes my lord."** Sebastian said still in a bit of shock. His young master was offering to clean up some body else when he couldn't even wash himself, this would be humorous.

Soon enough they was at the extra rooms where they would be getting cleaned up. Sebastian allowed Dagger to stay in with Joker since he wouldn't move. Peter and Wendy also went together, so did Doll and Beast. Snake quite happily went on his own. Sebastian entered the room to see Ciel sat reading a news paper. Joker and Dagger had already been cleaned up.

**" My young master, did you perhaps let Dagger clean Joker up?"**

**" Na 'ee did mos' ov it on 'is own."** Dagger said. **" Though' 'e did need help ge'in' 'im changed. I did meself 'cause I can."** The whole time Ciel sat there reading his news paper.

**" Sebastian make some tea for Joker I need him up and awake. I've already put a wet cloth on his head and put his feet on pillows. He's awake now but he will need food. Dagger said if hes not thrown up yet, that it's a good sign and to get liquid down him."** Ceil ordered.

"** Yeah. It's no' the firs' 'ime he's gone into shock. I' think it's the fifth of sixth. Once we get some form of liquid down 'im 'e usually bounces back within half an hour or so."** Dagger told Sebastian.

Sebastian walked over to Joker. Ciel was correct his eyes didn't seem as vacant as they was five minuets ago. They had covered him up with a blanket, levitated his feet and put a damp cloth over his forehead. He quickly checked his pulse to find it was still strong and no longer pounding. With in half an hour Joker was back up, he was still out of it but he was up and moving about. They sat around having tea and chatting when the queen demanded to have them in her presence at once.

" **Hello my Queen, these are the criminals that had the children. Well it is mainly the man in the bandages, his name is Baron Kelvin. He commands this group about, but I have seen him attack and beat them. He said to have kept the circus' brothers and sisters alive but it has been proven he simply killed the all and just used them as away to keep control over the circus. They are here today so you may choose their punishments. Their artificial limbs are made out of the bones of the children. We have only uncovered thirty of the missing eighty-two. I fear the others are now dead."** Ciel said making sure not to keep eye contact with his superior. The queen looked at them.

**" What happened to the orange man?"** She asked cautiously.

**" He was one the one we saw getting abused." **Ciel replied. They stood in silence for an hour an half before the Queen spoke again.

**" Baron Kelvin will be sentenced to death to pay for his crimes. As for the other seven, their artificial limbs will be removed and they will be put into slave work. Unless I can find suitable homes for them with in two days."** The queen said.

**" My Queen, if you wish I will take them and keep them under my roof. I can train them to be good servants and it will mean I can get my work do quicker with the extra help."** Ciel said.

**" Ah yes. My final judgement is, the circus folk will return with Ciel Phantomhive and work under him as his servants. Baron Kelvin will be sentenced to death. You are all dismissed. Ciel darling can I borrow three minuets of your time."** The ex-circus cast was soon put back into the carriage and they was soon on their way home. Once at the manor they was told to remove their artificial limbs. Sebastian handed some wooden crutches to Dagger and a wheel chair to Beast. Joker's was taking sometime to come of due to being different to the others. Where as Dagger and Beast had completely lost their limbs Joker hadn't. He still had his arm but it was badly damaged to the point where it was utterly useless, therefore the artificial limb was attached differently but it did come of eventually. Soon after they was all marched of to their designated rooms in the servant quarters. They would be given posts in the morning.

* * *

A/N let us know what you think. If I don't get reviews on it I'm not updating though. Sorry about that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please note this is mainly about Dagger and Joker. The others are in it because non of the deserved to die, but Dagger and Joker won out with who the fic was going to be about. Sorry of OOCness, it wasn't intentional. XD

* * *

In the morning every one was woken up at four am to be brought up to date on things. Ciel stood at the top of the stairs with the servants at the bottom of them.

**" First things first, these are the people you will be rooming with, Wendy and Peter, Bard and Finny, Beast, Doll and Mei-rin, Joker and Dagger and Snake on his own. Lastly you must learn to work as a team. I have set you certain tasks that you will only be able to do in these groups." **Ciel said looking at them all disapprovingly. **" Wendy, Peter you are to clean all the windows. Beast, Doll Pluto got free you are to get him back safely. Joker, Dagger, you are to clean the house from top to bottom. Now of you go, you have until night-time. Also afterwards Finny, you are to take Wendy and Peter to the gardens and teach them how to be good gardeners. Bard you are to teach Beast and Doll how to cook. Sebastian you are to train Snake to train Pluto. Joker and Dagger, Mei-rin will show you how to do things around the house, such as laying the table and cleaning. First of all do go get washed you stink " **Ciel said turning and walking away. **" I will be in my study. Just remember though, you circus freaks have to prove yourselves to be useful." **Sebastian bowed before leaving . Ever one just stared at each other.

"** Doll, Beast , I should have a dress that'll fit you, yes I should." **Mei-rin said. **" I should also have on that I can make small enough for Wendy."**

" **Joker, Dagger, you're closer to Finny's height. He should have something that'll fit you just fine." **Bard said. " **I've got something that will fit the smaller two so they can come with me."**

Joker and Dagger was dragged down the hallways by Finny.

"** I'll give you some spare clothes and then I'll show you to the shower room. It's just one big long room full of showers. The girls have their own and the boys well you'll see it shortly. Also if you give me your clothes I'll have Mei-rin wash them." **Eventually both Dagger and Joker tuned Finny out. Soon they was at Finny's room and was dragged inside. Finny started throwing clothes at them, until Joker stopped him.

" **Oi mate, we're grateful for ye help an' all bu' can ye slow down ye sendin' me dizzy." **Joker asked.

" **Yeah Sorry I guess I just got excited. Er.. What colour do you prefer to wear and I'll see if I've got something?"** Finny replied rubbing the back of his head.

" **ya go' anything red?" **Dagger asked.

**" Er, I'll take purple if ya go' anythin'." **Joker replied easily.

" **I've got both." **Finny shouted diving back into his wardrobe. In the end Finny decided on a purple top for Joker with black knee-length shorts and a red top for Dagger with knee-length pale grey shorts. He then herded them down to the shower room where more problems were bound to unfold. Before they got there Sebastian showed up.

**" Ah the young master would like to see you he has a special gift for you." **Sebastian said leading them away. It turned out that Ciel had contacted some people and Dagger now had a new fake foot. Which meant he didn't have to hobble around on crutches any more. He had offered to do the same for Joker, who had politely said no. Sebastian quickly returned them to Finny who was stood where they had left him. Finny quickly showed them to the showers.

**" Here we go. Your room is just down the hall, it'll have your name on the door and that's where you'll find everything you'll need. Also when you shower there has to be at least two showering at the same time or it doesn't work. " **Finny said walking off. **" Well have fun on your task**." They both stood there in shock before entering the showers. Sharing the outside shower/bath wasn't something the first-string members had ever had to do so this was a whole new experience for them. The room had an okay lay out there was a small part sectioned off by a wall which had a bench running along the wall, this was clearly where you put your clothes if you didn't want them wet. Dagger quickly stripped of his clothes and almost laughed when he heard Joker sigh. Thinking it was because Joker was dreading having to shower with him, well that's what Dagger though anyway.

**" Er, Dagger, can.. erm.. you, er, help me?" **Joker said. Dagger knew he was embarrassed when he used proper english. **" My shirt's harder to get of then I though." **He mumbled. Taking pity on his old ring leader Dagger turned around to help him. It was strange seeing Joker so helpless, it was almost like one of those moments where you're like ' that can't be...'. Dagger quickly helped Joker get his shirt off. There was new bruises and cuts along with scars littering his chest, abdomen, back and arms. He also had to help him in removing his shoes but the rest didn't require Daggers help but he stayed to make sure Joker would be alright. The bruises, cuts and scars continued down Joker's legs.

It was a but disturbing for Dagger to see his leader with out his prosthetic arm. It was strange knowing that they could no longer rely on Joker, but now had to stand on their own and help him at the same time, there was no way he'd be able to do everything one-handed. Though he had managed before. Whilst they was in the showers Dagger hear Joker growl to himself.

**" Joker are ya all righ'?" **He asked the orange male.

**" I'm fine." **Joker replied, clearly pissed of at the fact he couldn't so something.

**" D'ya need help again?" **Dagger asked in a taunting manner, he finding this whole thing funny. Of corse he knew what Joker's problem was he couldn't wash his overly long hair with one hand.

**" N-no." **Joker replied unsure. Taking pity on the other male Dagger walked over towards him. Take a bottle of shampoo he poured some into his hand before lathering it into Joker's wet hair, he could see and feel him tense up as he touched him. Dagger chuckled at how red Joker went out of pure embarrassment. Eventually Joker relaxed, Dagger was concentrating that hard on making sure Joker's hair was washed properly and that he wasn't pulling it and Joker was too lost in thought that neither hear Snake, Peter, Finny and Bard enter. The four watched, it was strange for Finny and Bard to see a man having his hair washed by another man. It was strange for Snake and Peter for it was Dagger helping Joker instead of the two clashing off each other. Dagger quickly rinsed Joker's hair. The other four were doing well not being seen that was until Finny sneezed. Both Joker and Dagger jumped three miles apart from each other. Peter and Bard couldn't help but laughing. embarrassed Joker looked at the floor and walked over to where his clothes and towel where quickly, getting dried and dressed he left the room. Dagger quickly got dressed but stayed to explain to the others.

**" Wha' ya all jus' saw wasn' wha' ya thin' it was." **Dagger started. **" The thin is Joker don' 'ave his prosthetic arm any more an' 'is actual arm was badly damaged to the poin' it's comple'ly useless. So he was havin' trouble washin' 'is hair so I len' 'im an' hand tha's all." **Dagger explained to Finny and Bard. They both seemed to understand that.

**" We'll tell him I'm sorry for laughing." **Bard said. " **I didn't know you know with him actually having his arm and all, I just thought you was together." **

**" Na, I don' thin' Joker's like tha' an' even if 'ee 'is I'm no'. I'm a ladies man." **Dagger replied. **" Well I be'er go fin' 'im. Where ever 'ee's ran of to." **Dagger said leaving.

Joker walked down the corridor towards his and Dagger's room. Just like Finny had said the door had their names on it. When he walked in he realised Finny must have changed the bed sheets, there was two single bed's one by the window which was purple and one on a right angle next to it in between the bottom of the beds where a set of drawers and another set at the top of Dagger's bed. Joker walked in and flopped down on to the purple bed. Sighing loudly he rolled over just wanting to forget that the past half an hour hadn't happened. He wanted to be back in the circus with his prosthetic arm, making people laugh and still being able to do things on his own.

_**' Maybe I should just cut my hair. At least then I won't need help washing it.'**_He thought sadly to himself. The fact was joker didn't want to have to cut his hair, or change his styel of clothes but it looked like he'd have to. Ciel had already said the circus clothes weren't good enough for his house servants, and his hair was just a hindrance. Ciel would probably make him cover up his blue teardrop under his left eye. Joker was snapped out if his trance when Dagger barged through the door.

**" Righ' git yer sorry ass outta tha' bed and git up. Otherwise I'll drag ya outta there meself." **Dagger said. Joker just sighed and sat up. **" Move now or I will drag ya outta tha' bed. You're no longer rin' leader anymore so I don' have ta listen ta ya."** Joker flopped back on to the bed.

**" Tha's thy thin' though ain't it. I can't do anythin', I mean sure ye an' Beast lost a limb an all but 'er's was 'er leg and yours was ye right leg. If ye get a wheel chair ye can do the same as a normal person, 'cept run an' walk bu' ye can still move abou' an' stuff. Where as I was stupid an' hur' my arm beyon' repair, an' there's no' a lo' ye can do with one arm. Ye know wha' I mean. " **Joker said looking rather knew how the other must have felt, having everything control, a family, being able to do everything on your own, having everyone rely on you and having it all take away from you. He had no control here, if Ciel wanted one of them killed there was nothing Joker would be able to do, his family, his brothers and sister where all killed, having to have someone help him do almost everything and then you having to rely on everyone else when they used to rely on you.

**" Look I can' say I understand how ya feel 'casue I don', bu' I can say ya don' 'ave to rely on everyone. Ya can jus' rely on me, I will be there for ya jus' like ya was me. I'll help ya an' know one will 'ave ta know. I don' mind hones'ly." **Dagger said sitting on the bed next to Joker.** " I'll do everythin' I can ta 'elp ya. Ya don' need ta change no no'in'. Jus' like we had ta 'elp each other befer thee circus we'll 'elp each other now, yeah?" **Joker nodded cheering up some. **" Righ' now cheer up 'cause ya look awful when yer miserable."** Dagger smirked at Joker who was trying not to laugh. **" Come 'ere." **He said pulling some fabric out of his pocket. Joker looked at Dagger strangly. Lightly grabbing Joker's right arm he bent it at the elbow and put it across Joker's chest before getting the thick piece of material and putting it under his arm and tying it around his neck so it worked like a sling. **" 'Ere ya go. Now it looks like you broke it or somethin' and no one else is gonna ge' confused when I 'ave ta help ya or somethin' ." **Dagger said happily.

" Come on then we 'ave an 'ouse to clean." Joker said standing up. Little did they know that Sebastian had watched the ordeal and was off to report to his young lord.

Dagger and Joker decided to start in the kitchen. Dagger swept the floor as Joker washed the tiles on the walls that were slightly dirty from Bard cooking Ciel's breakfast. After the floor,walls and work surfaces where completely washed down and dry to the point of sparkling, they both sat down to re-clean the silverware, and china cups, plates, bowls and other things like pots and pans. Both where still unaware of Sebastian watching them. Joker was washing everything pretty quickly to say he was only using one hand, Dagger was drying them quickly as well and everything was cleaned and returned to its normal spot with in two hours. It was now 09:00am and they wasa moving on to the main entrance and stairs. Dagger was quick to vacuumed the floor whilst Joker dusted.

_' __**So they work well together. I can tell Dagger is purposely giving Joker the jobs he can do reasonably fast with one hand. So they have the important element of team work, maybe these two will be staying here after all.'**_Sebastian thought to himself. After an hour they was done with the main entrance and moved on to the living room. Once again Joker dusted whilst Dagger vacuumed the floor. Once that had been done the got a wet cloth and Joker washed everything wooden down in both rooms whilst Dagger dried it. Once they was done it was half past eleven and they went to do the upstairs rooms. They was finished cleaning the ups stairs rooms, excluding Ciel's and Sebastian's rooms.

" **Righ' so wha' 'ave we cleaned?" **Dagger asked Joker.

" **Er, we've done thy garage, thy laundry room, thy two storey livin' room, thy kitchen, thy three storey foyer, thy s'aircase's, thy breakfas' place, thy family room, thy two storey studie and library, thy 'ome gym, thy two storey swimming pool, thy apar'men' bedroom, kitchen, living room, an' bathroom. Er we've done thy empty walk-in close', master bathroom and the pond view bedroom." **Joker said reciting every room.

**" So we 'ave ta clean thee...?" **Dagger said motioning for Joker to list the other rooms.

" **Thy garden view bedroom, Lake-view bedroom, wine cellar , basmen' staircase, thy girl's room, our room, Peter and Wendy's room, Snake's room, thy other two's room, thy indoor-outdoor recreation room, thy enter'ainmen' room, thy home thea'er and the room all of thy business meetings are held in then we're done for thy day." **Joker replied. Dagger sighed.

" **Le's git to it then. It's alrea'y half four. No doubt we'll 'ave ta clean the kitchen again after the bra's 'ad it's tea." **Dagger said shrugging and walking out of the room. Yawning quietly Joker followed after him. By half past six the two of them had done the garden view bedroom, the lake view bedroom, wine cellar, basement staircase and the indoor-outdoor recreation room. They was currently sat in the kitchen having a quick glass of water. When they heard someone shouting them.

" **Joker, Dagger !" **It was Beast shouting. Both of them was up and outside and running to where Beast was in seconds.

" **Beast wha's up?" **Joker asked her in between pants of breath. Beast flew into a worried speech that Joker could understand non of. **" Beast clam down. I can' understan' a word ye sayin'." **She still wouldn't calm down. " **BETTY!" **Joker shouted. Beast stopped speaking.

" **How did you remember my real name?" **Beast asked in shock, she hadn't heard that name in years.

" **'Cause I remember everyone's real names, and ye named ye named ye tiger tha'. Jus' no' my own."** Joker replied. **" Now wha's up all I heard durin' your flappin' was somethin' abou' Doll ge'in' hur'.**"

" **Oh well we was tryin' to get Pluto back into his field and he started blowin' fire at us. Doll's leg is all burnt now and I didn't know what to do with me being in a wheel chair an' all, so I did the first thin' I though of and shouted you two**." Beast said calmly.

" **Righ' Dagz stay 'ere with Beast an' I'll go ge' Doll, yeah? Good I'll be back with Doll in a minuet." **Joker said stalking of into the field. He spotted Doll wearing al white in the field, he could smell burnt flesh as he got closer. Once he confirmed it was her he went and crouched down next to her. **" Hey Doll ,ye still wiv us?" **Joker asked, needing to know if he was dealing with her unconscious or conscious.

" **Yeah, but it hurts Joker." **She cried.

" **Shhh, it's okay I'm 'ere I'll ge' ye back to Beast and thy other's, bu' ya gonna 'ave to 'elp me 'cause I only go' one good arm. Can ye do tha' for me and I'll make thy pain stop**?" Joker asked the small terrified girl. She nodded.

" **Can you say my name, my real name?" **She asked.

" F**reckles, come on lass tha's somethin' someone dyin' woul' ask, ye ain't dyin' today though girl."**

"** I don't mean my other stage name I mean, my real name from when I was a little girl." **Doll insisted.

" **If it'll make ye feel be''er Daisy." **Joker said calmly.

" **Thank you." **Doll said softly before whispering his real name.

" **Please don' say tha'. My names Joker nothin' else."** Joker said sadly. He hadn't heard his real name in so many years he's even take Joker on as his real name.

" **Okay, you're right Joker suits you so much better than that does anyway." **Doll replied quietly.

**" Righ' ye gonna 'ave to stand with me and walk. I'm sorry I can' carry ye 'cause me arm's completely useless, bu' I can 'elp ye walk back to Beast." **Joker said putting his arm under Doll's back forcing her into a sitting position. He quickly moved behind her and wrapped his left arm under her arm before pulling her up into a stood position. Doll was quick to put her arm around his neck and lean heavily on Joker. Slowly they walked back across the field.  
**" For thy love of..." **He said biting his lip when he saw Ciel stood there, with his butler and cane. Dagger and Beast looked to be seething with anger. He'd have to go over and try to explain or let Ciel keep his assumption, either was there wasn't much Joker could do. Sighing loudly Joker continued to walk forwards.

**" Joker what are you and Dagger doing out here?" **Ciel snapped once he was back.

**" Well 'ee see, Doll go' hur' an' Beast star'ed shoutin' so we came ou' to see wha' was wron' only to fin' ye mutt bur' Doll's leg, an' someone 'ad to go ge' 'er to fin' ou' if 'ee coul' walk. If ye 'ad con'rol over your mut, every'in' woul' of 'een fine." **Joker said. Ciel looked like he didn't understand a word of what was just spoken to him.

**" I gave you an order and you disobeyed it." **Ciel snapped. **" I work hard to keep everyone here happy and you can't even stay in the house**!" Joker lost his temper, he walked over and punched Ciel before growling lowly.

**"Ye, know no'hin' of 'ard work." **Joker spat at the earl. **" Ye can' say nor do shi' 'casue I don' care if ye kill me." **Joker snarled.

**" Joker! Stop!" **Dagger cried out. Joker looked at the slightly smaller male. This Give Ciel time to get of the floor.

**" What would you know about anything? After all you're just a circus freak." **Ciel pointed out. Joker didn't even move, non of them did. It was just a tense silence.

"I migh' be a cir'us freak bu' at leas' I do ever'in' onn me own an' I don' 'ave a bu'ler wipin' me ass like ye do." Joker replied.

" I wonder can you even do anything on your own without your right arm? The one you have doesn't see to be working very well." Ciel replied coldly.

" Yeah, I can. They all go' raised fine, an' tha' won' cause they 'ad parents, it's cause they 'ad someone lookin' out fo' them. I did tha' jus' fine fo', eigh' years of me life, an' then I still 'ad to do eveything af'er tha' as well, an' it's no' me faul' if me mam was a prostitute, so she tried to kill me an' I was born with a defect. At leas' mine wasn' in me head like yer's seems t'be." Joker replied. There was nothing Ciel could say to him, he was right, he had done more in his life already than Ciel ever would do. Ciel stood up.

" As punishment, you can stay out for the night to find Pluto. You do not return until he is found and put back in his field. Dagger take Doll and Beast back to the mansion." He said. Joker give Ciel the fingers before walking of in the direction of the dog. " Sebastian start training them to speak probably I can't understand a word they're saying." Ciel said before walking back to his mansion. Joker had been out for five hours now and he'd been out in the rain for three of them. He'd found the dog, but it just wouldn't go back with him.

Dagger was worried for the other male. It had rained for four hours now and Joker wasn't back. He waited up for the taller male. He returned at two in the morning. Dagger was happy to see the other male, but didn't want to tell the other he was awake. He closed his eyes and listened as Joker quietly got changed and went to bed. They would be up in a few hours but hell at least he was back. When Dagger got up in the morning he noticed something was wrong with Joker. He placed his hand of his forehead to find he had an extremely hi-fever. He woke the other male up, who slowly got ready. It was going to be an extremely slow day today. Dagger sighed and started making his bed.


End file.
